


Pretty in red

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Prostitute Keith, Unhealthy Relationships, androgynous Keith, blowjob, pimp!Shiro, vaguely 40s setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shiro is a two faced bastard and fully aware of it. He pays a visit to his favourite boy.





	Pretty in red

**Author's Note:**

> prompts of day six are daddy kink, biting, corset, cock worship so naturally i wanted them all

Living a double life is easy. Being a respectable gentleman by day, a pimp by night. Having the respect of society and knowing that it would only take one misplaced word to lose it.

It’s why Shiro loves it. He can tip his hat to ladies in the streets, donate to various charities, make amends for his less then clean earlier years: he hadn’t taken well to the changes in his body and to the needs born with it.

Oh, somewhere out there is his conscience, telling him he’s ruined, he’s a sinner.

He never listens to it these days.

Shedding his daily skin comes as easy as shedding a jacket: he changes from black to white, makes a mockery of the purity of the colour as he goes underground for his work. For his fighting rings, his whore houses. He runs the city, this man and this monster.

There is one particular favourite he wishes to see tonight, performing at The Dark tonight.

Keith flutters between genders, effortlessly going from masculine to feminine to back. Keith has been Shiro’s favourite for a couple of years and for a good reason: Keith never bends down for him easily, Keith is beautiful like a world in flames and dances on stage like he was fighting an enemy only he can see.

At thirty-five, Shiro should be married and with two children, but he doesn’t want that. He wishes for power and through power he wishes for peace. He’s lost enough to the world around him to lose more.

So he keeps Keith, twenty-something – as far as Shiro knows, Keith doesn’t know either, a war orphan as he is – on a tight leash and knows if there is one person Keith dances and fights for, it’s him.

Perhaps it’s a fucked-up loyalty but Shiro takes it. He’ll be loyal to Keith in return.

 

So tonight, The Dark, one of his smallest night clubs, or whore houses as some call them, is packed. They know when to make way for him, when to bow to him and lead him to his private booth with unrestricted line of sight to the stage.

 

There Keith appears, as graceful as a lion stalking its prey, red corset squeezing his waist tiny, red red red on him, his lips red, his nails red, red lace on him. He smiles, deceitfully coy at the audience.

The music plays, sultry jazz, whispering of seduction and the nights when two become one.

 

Shiro drinks his whiskey. He tilts his finger at Keith after a suitable time has passed, smiles when Keith nods and bites his lip, gets off the stage and saunters towards him.

Keith, or as he’s known, Pretty Red, climbs to his lap and kisses his jaw. Keith is as close to a lover as Shiro has, but Shiro is still his owner and Keith his whore, his fighter.

“Hey, Daddy,” Keith purrs, voice throaty and low. He sounds the same after being facefucked.

“Hey, baby,” Shiro hums and squeezes Keith’s plump ass. “You are beautiful today.” He nuzzles Keith’s jaw and bites it, bites the enticing sliver of skin between his jaw and his lace choker.

“Are you gonna eat me alive, daddy-o?” Keith chuckles, toying with Shiro’s tie. “Or just eat me out?” His dark hair has been played with, as it curls a little more than usual, something brushed on his cheekbones to make them more pronounced. And those sinful lips, red as the lace and the corset he’s wearing.

Shiro licks away a droplet of sweat from Keith’s collarbone. Bites down, digs his nails into Keith’s ass. “You are going to worship my cock today, princess. Daddy’s gonna fuck your pretty mouth until that gorgeous lipstick is smudged.” He smiles as he nuzzles Keith’s cheek, kisses his mouth, muffles Keith’s little whine.

“I like that, Daddy,” Keith purrs, gives Shiro’s tie a tug.

“I know you do, baby. Now then, you know what room I want.”

It’s hypocritical, yes. Keith is a whore. Keith is a commodity to be used, Pretty Red is an object of desire and has slept with more women and men than can be counted. It’s not like Keith doesn’t know it. It’s not like Shiro doesn’t know it. But no one is allowed to see when Shiro gets him for himself. No one. When he fucks his baby boy, it’s just for him.

So the Atlas Room is always reserved for Shiro, always kept neat. It’s where he always leads Keith and even now, seats himself on one of the luxurious arm chairs and lights a cigar, pours another finger of whiskey.

“You doing good, princess?” Shiro spreads his thighs and obediently Keith kneels between them, giving Shiro’s cock a teasing squeeze.

“I can take care of myself, Daddy,” Keith hums. His shoulders have relaxed behind the closed doors. He has never been afraid of Shiro’s power and never will be. He’s not an angel, more like a little devil.

Little devil with the most sinful mouth and the tightest ass.

“Now you’ll take care of me, sweetheart,” Shiro purrs and takes a drag of his cigar, watches his boy take out his cock.

That’s another thing Keith isn’t afraid of: Shiro’s dick. Its above average length and girth used to scare people off, but not Keith. No. Keith adores it, whether it’s a lie for Shiro’s sake or the truth, it doesn’t matter. Keith lavishes love and lust on his cock and chokes on it gladly.

As expected, the sight of those red lips stretched around his dick makes it twitch.

“You look beautiful,” Shiro muses and blows heavy smoke into the air. He takes a sip of his whiskey. “Red is your colour.”

Keith glances at him and amusement flashes in his eyes. Keith’s tongue is heavy and wet and skillful. His hand is slender, yet strong. He pumps. He licks. He worships Shiro’s cock like the armchair was an altar and Keith was a servant of its god.

The lipstick smears, leaving traces like blood on the thick length. Keith’s hands are warm, his eyes are closed. His mascara has started to run as he gags: he’s trained his throat and mouth well enough, but Shiro is thick.

“That’s the way, little princess,” Shiro purrs, draws his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Choke on it. Choke on Daddy’s cock. Choke on my cum.” The whiskey burns like fire.

Yet Keith burns hotter.

Keith blows him to a climax, cheeks hollowing out, throat working to swallow, lips suckling the last drops away.

“How’s that, Daddy?” Keith is in a teasing mood today. He shifts, pushes his ass back and wiggles his hips, squeezes Shiro’s still clothed thighs. “I’m ruining my panties, Daddy.”

“Mmm.” Shiro blows a puff of smoke again and lets the cigar rest on the ash tray. He pulls his baby off the floor to his lap and kisses him hard, sucks on that filthy tongue and licks his own taste, smiles when he feels Keith’s hard cock poking at him.

Shiro slaps his ass, slips his fingers through thin lace to tease Keith’s pucker.

Without warning, Shiro plunges in with a fingertip, bites down on Keith’s throat. “Red suits you, baby,” Shiro purrs. “But I need more. You want to be good for your Daddy, don’t you, my pretty little princess?”

Keith whimpers and nods. He unclasps his corset, just enough to reveal his chest, his cute little chest and his nipples, just begging for Shiro’s hands and mouth.

“Grind against me, baby, that’s the way, good –“ Shiro closes his eyes and presses his face against Keith’s chest, sucks on Keith’s nipple and licks it, pinches it, unable to keep himself from smiling as Keith tosses his head back and shouts for his Daddy to fuck him already.

Oh. Shiro fully intends to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> spite is a powerful motivator for writing smut 
> 
> shrug emoji


End file.
